A New Beginnig
by xXskylineXx
Summary: in a local pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear's pizza" there was a new animtronic, Toy Bonnie being added to the show along side the original and only other animtronic, Toy Freddy. This is the story of their lives ever since the day Toy Bonnie arrived


Suddenly gaining consciousness the light blue rabbit animatronic opened its eyes for the first time, it was on what seemed to be a stage, it couldn't remember how it got there all he knew was that his name was Toy Bonnie and his boss who he hadn't met yet was named toy Freddy other than that he somehow knew how to ply a guitar and words to songs he had never heard.

He was not sure where he was but was eager to find out, it was dark and cool there wasn't much noise except what sounded like footsteps in the distance. He observer the area looking for clues or the name of the place he was, on the back wall there was a sign that read "Freddy fazbear's pizzeria" in small text next to it read "coming soon ,a new member of the band, Toy Bonnie" next to the sign there was a clock that read 12:30.

Toy Bonnie thought about the idea of him being in a band and giggled a little ,he made his way off the stage feeling more relaxed knowing he wasn't in danger, he started to wander around trying to find where the footsteps from earlier were coming from ,hoping to meet his new boss and friend.

Toy Bonnie turned the corner that lead to a hallway at the end of the hallway there read a sign that said security office, he wondered what it was and went down the hallway to inspect it, he walked in and there was a man sitting in a chair and he had a screw driver in his hand in front of him was a brown bear , they both looked up at the bunny a little surprised, the man broke the silence first "oh your active , well this was sooner than expected….anyway I'm Jeremy" he smiled at the robot and then nudged the bear in front of him toy Freddy stood up and walked over to him , before he could speak Toy Bonnie stuck out his hand "hi I'm Toy Bonnie you must be Toy Freddy, it's a pleasure to meet you "the bear stuck out his hand and gave the rabbit a firm handshake then smirked "I'm gonna like you , but we need to give you a better nickname cause Toy Bonnie is a little long for my liking" Toy Bonnie smiled back and the bear went and sat back down in front of the man and leaned back .

The man continued working on him seeming to be adding or repairing something around the back of his head "what are you doing" the toy bunny said while walking towards them and sitting down in front of them "well you see when they made you the found some things that made your soft wear more like a human , you are able to feel and have more emotions as well as more human like movements and I'm just finishing updating Freddy" the man said while putting the last screw on the panel near the back of his head.

The bear seemed disappointed but happy "I wish I would have known you were gonna be activated tonight so that I could have set up a better welcoming party" the bear said with a disappointed tone, he liked being organized and was very specific about how he did things so having this be the way him and his soon to be best friend met was a little disappointing to him.

The blue rabbit snickered and smiled at him "hey this is just fine, I still got to meet the two of you, that's what counts" the bear smiled at him, the man got up and started walking out of the room looking back at them "well are you guys coming or what" the bear smiled standing up putting his hand out to help his friend up.

Jeremy was waiting out of the room to give the rabbit a tour and of course Freddy was expected to tag along, him knowing the same or maybe more about the restaurants lay out due to him being here all the time and Jeremy only being here at night.

They walked him around and showed him the basics and most important places leaving the rest for Freddy to show him later. They seemed to be sure to avoid a party room that kind sparked Clyde's attention but he disregarded it.

"So about that nick name" the man said "I think we should call you Clyde" both animatronics seemed confused not knowing the reference but both seemed to like it, "OK now what should I call you boss" Clyde asked , Toy Freddy looked at him and said that Freddy or Fred would be fine but could you not call me boss, its kinda weird to hear.

Not long after Jeremy said his good byes leaving towards his office and the party rooms, leaving the two animatronics by the show stage. "Well now what" Clyde said looking up at the clock seeing it was only 2:30 am, Freddy and him talked for a while trying to get to know each other better.

"Oh so I found this back stage I would assume it's yours considering you're a new member of the band and I don't know how to play it" he handed him a red and white guitar, Clyde held it "yea I would guess so" he thought it looked really cool, Freddy examined it and looked at him expectantly "well are you gonna play it or stare at it" Clyde went red with embarrassment and shyness "but I've never played one before" Freddy just looked at him " I never sang before the first time on stage but I just kind of did it and it came naturally".

Clyde smiled looking nervous and played one of the songs he knew humming along with the words he knew as well still a little shy about singing, Freddy clapped and then patted him on the back "see that wasn't so scary, and you're really good" Clyde felt great knowing his skills and getting the approval of his friend but still seemed a little nervous "so when we perform, what happens afterwards?" Freddy smiled "well we walk around, talk to the kids, eat pizza maybe sing a few more songs, possibly work some birthdays if there are any and if not we get a few breaks here and there and then its night before you realize it and we get to hangout like we are now from 12:00am – 8:00 am every night Jeremy usually leaves around 6 and other workers come in and start cleaning and getting the place ready until we open around 10:00am".

Clyde nodded and looked excited "hey Fred…..do you think the kids will like me?" Freddy looked dumbfounded by this question "of course they will, I know I do, I mean come on you're a friendly light blue rabbit that sings and plays guitar , the kids are going to LOVE you" Clyde seemed relieved by his friends words "ok I was just nervous".

They continued talking for what seemed to be forever to them. The clock now read 6:00am not soon after Jeremy walked past them waving goodbye as he did, making his way to the door then leaving, Freddy went on the stage and stood behind his microphone stand, he began to check that it was on and ready to go for the day ahead of them, Clyde followed his lead and made sure his guitar was tuned and he fooled around with the amp making it sound the way he liked by strumming his guitar and then messing around with dials.

Not much time passed before what seemed to be ten or so workers entered the building they all went to their respected places of work and two walked towards the stage looking confused, as they approached Freddy smiled and waved then took off his hat reaching in and pulling out a piece of paper and then handed it to them "it's from Jeremy, he knew how to upgrade my soft wears so he did to save you guys the trouble" they both read and nodded to each other and then asked him how Toy Bonnie got activated "well to be honest CLYDE(hinting that's what they should call him) over hear just kind of turned on by himself and found Jeremy and I in the office while he was upgrading me" they both seemed confused by this but seemed to be not bothered by it, they made their way over to him "hello , I'm Clyde" the rabbit declared sitting back fiddling with his guitar and smiling at the two men "it's nice to meet you both , may I ask what's with the awful outfits tho" the two men both looked a little upset about the last comment but snickered and checked off that he was active , that his voice box was working properly ,that he knew what his guitar was and how it worked and finally that he had a personality that made him different from Freddy .

The last thing on their list was to examine how he handled being around kids "well everything seems to be working fine" one man said to the other "so Clyde do you feel anything weird going on inside of you , anything feel stiff" Clyde quickly replied "nope but I wouldn't mind if I got some food , my stomach feels a little empty" the two men chuckled and walked off to the kitchen "I think personality is an understatement" the two men joked walking towards the kitchen.

They later returned with two large pizzas, they handed one to each of the animatronics and walked off sitting in the back of the room waiting to examine how well the new animatronic worked, "what is this " Clyde asked in confusion. Freddy smiled and said its pizza then told him to shut up and just eat it jokingly. They both finished eating then threw away the boxes.

The two animatronics went to their positions and Clyde seemed a lot more confident then Freddy expected, covering his microphone with his hand he chuckled "I guess that little pep talk I gave you paid off" Clyde just snickered and tried to stay focused "I mean I got to do it one way or another, might as well have fun and do it the best I can" a loud voice came on and began announcing "welcome everybody to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, today we are joined by Freddy's best friend and new member of the band, Bonnie the bunny as well as everyone's favorite Fazbear Freddy" the voice said with enthusiasm.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the curtains began to open to the crowd of little kids and parents. Freddy took the cue and smiled widely "hey kids, how is everyone today" the kids all smiled and yelled back happily. Freddy looked back at Clyde smiling and nodded "Hi kids I'm Bonnie but my friends just call me Clyde" most of the parents chuckled getting the reference and the kids just went along with it and said hi to him.

Freddy smiled at the positive reaction to him from the audience. "So does anybody have any questions for me or Clyde before we start our little show today" freddy always liked to get the kids ingaged before each performance, a few of the younger kids raised their hand and so did a few of the older kids who looked to be 14-17. The bear wasn't too shocked at the crowd's reaction to the question and called on a little girl in the front first.

"how long have you two know each other, before Fred could speak he was interrupted by Clyde "well you see we have known each other since we were little, we probably met when we were around you'r age and have been best friends ever since" the rabbit smiled at the bear and then looked to the audience and pointed to one of the older kids curios to see what his question was because he wasn't expecting a teenager to interact with them the same way the younger kids did.

"what do you play in the band" the 15 year old boy asked looking curious and anxious for an answer with his phone in his hand "well I play guitar and sing, but I just sing every once and a while cause Freddy is the lead singer as I'm sure your all aware" the boy smiled and nodded then began typing into his phone. They answered the rest of the questions, none of them really sticking out ."alright so who's ready for some music" the bear asked excitedly, all the kids cheered and smiled" they played there songs and the kids seemed to love the sound of Clyde's guitar playing mixed with Freddy's singing.

They finished performing and went back stage after reminding the kids that they should go get some pizza and then come back to the front of the stage to talk and get to know Clyde better. Once backstage Freddy hugged Clyde and told him how great he did, Clyde blushed and played it off as no big deal "no big deal are you kidding me, you're a natural, you interacted with the kids so well and played with so much confidence Clyde chuckled "were not done yet" Freddy realized what he meant and they both made their way to the front of the stage sitting down, Clyde pulled his amp over and leaned against it setting his guitar down next to it.

All the kids and the teenage boy from earlier made their way back to the stage with pizza in their hands accompanied by some parents interested in the new animatronic and the two men from earlier this morning who stayed in the back of the group just observing. The kids all sat in front of the animatronics and the teenage boy came up and sat next to Freddy while everyone else got settled, he handed him and Clyde slices of pizza "I told the girl working the counter I needed another one today for Clyde" the teenager smiled Freddy asked what was on Clyde's slice, the boy examined it and smiled "oh black olives" I figured sense he was a bunny he liked vegetables and I think it taste pretty good so I thought he might like it. Freddy chuckled and handed it to Clyde who seemed excited about the fact that there was new stuff on the pizza.

Freddy smiled and patted the boy on the back as he rejoined the group, "OK so Clyde your the man, or should i say bunny of the hour why don't you say a little bit about yourself" Clyde smiled and complied happily. "Well as you all know my name is toy Bonnie but everyone just calls me Clyde, I play guitar, once again something you already know" he was interrupted by the teenager phone ringing and then a little girl put her hand up, he called on her "what's your favorite color" the little girl asked, well I like light blue a lot, I guess I'm kind bias tho since I'm that color, I just like the way it looks I guess. The little girl smiled and the boy began typing again "that's my favorite color two" she smiled and happily said "I love you Clyde, your the best" and a lot of the kids seemed to agree.

Once they finished talking all the kids they ran off to go find their parents, the teenage boy came back up and sat on stage with them.

"oh my, I never introduced you two properly, Clyde this is Mat, he is the first person I ever talked to other then the employees , he lives down the street so he comes whenever he can and helps out with whatever we need help with ,he keeps me fed when i forget ,he helps clean up, all that kinda stuff and in return he gets in for free and gets free piazza ,he also is the only one that's not an employee that is aloud to come up on stage and go in the workers only areas" Clyde stuck his hand seeming to be offering a handshake "hi" mat said shaking his hand "so why don't you just get a job hear" Clyde asked curiously "the school say's you have to have a legal guardian to get a worker permit if your under 18 and my parents are always on business trips so I can't get the legal stuff to get a job, but I don't really mind, it's not like I'm doing hard work all day anyway, I just kinda hang out with Freddy and i guess you now all day and do little things to help".

Clyde smiled and picked up his pizza "so you said these things were black olives, what do they taste like" he asked Mat curiously "oh you'll love them they add more flavor to the pizza" he smiled and picked up his piece taking a bite, so did Freddy "well if you say so" Clyde took a big bite, his eyes going big and ears sticking straight up. "wow I guess he liked it" Freddy said out loud making himself and mat laugh while Clyde was too busy eating the rest of it savoring every bite, once he ate it all he got up and walked over to Mat hugging him "Thank you so much for helping me discover the greatness that is black olive pizza", he defiantly made a bigger deal out of it then the other two thought he would.

Mat just chuckled and hugged him back. The day went on and they performed a few more times with short breaks for food and down time after the last performance the two men in the back left waving goodbye to the two animatronics and talked to the manager for a few minutes, they were smiling and seemed to have thought everything was functioning properly, it was 11:50pm now and the place was closing. Freddy, Clyde, and Mat went around collecting all the trash and left overs putting any leftover food and trash in a bag, mat said he had to go home and then winked at Freddy.

He took the bag out to the dumpster then said goodbye to his friends walking towards the exit, he bumped into Jeremy on the way out, Clyde examined the two humans that he considered close friends, they seemed to know each other and looked maybe three or four years apart in age. They greeted each other in a way that close friends do and seemed happy to see each other.

Mat whispered something in his ear and then said good bye making his way out the door, Jeremy nonchalantly made sure the door didn't lock and then made his way to the kitchen waving Freddy over, Freddy smiled and got up remembering the conversation they had the night before Clyde found them "hey we'll be a few minutes can you go sit In Jeremy's office, well come get you once were finished, Clyde just sighed went with it even tho it was a little suspicious.

He went into his office and sat down in Jeremy's chair, he messed around in the chair cause it had wheels and spun, he found this very entertaining. Jeremy and Freddy started making a pizza and what looked to be a cake as well as other party like foods, Jeremy was startled at the sound of the door opening but was relieved that it was just Mat, he thought Clyde got bored and came looking for them and was afraid the surprise was ruined. "Did you lock the front door" Jeremy asked already knowing the answer but just double checking "of course" Mat said looking at Freddy throwing him a can a black olives to him "party room 4 right" Freddy nodded and Mat ran out of the room silently making his way to the party room.

Freddy and Jeremy took all the food they finished making and headed there as well trying to be as quiet as possible. They set everything up and turned off all the lights, Freddy stepped out of the room and made his way to the office, to not much surprise Clyde was laying on the desk in a seductive and joking pose looking rather dizzy from his discovery earlier "what are you doing Clyde" the bunny snickered and sat up crossing his legs looking at him "well you can't tell me to go wait In a room and not come get me for an hour and expect me to not be doing something weird when you get there" the bear snickered "you have a good point, come on" Clyde asked where Jeremy was but got no answer.

The two walked in silence before Freddy stopped and blind folded him "I forgot, you can't know where we are going" the rabbit was a little awkward about being blind folded and made a few dirty jokes about being concerned what he was going to do to him once they got to their destination and in general why the bear would have a blindfold laying around, the bear chuckled at the jokes and kept walking pulling him along.

Once outside the party room Freddy opened the door and pushed him in then told him to stay right where he was, and then made his way to the light switch " I swear if your going to be laying on a bed in the same pose I was on the desk I'm gonna attack you" Freddy chuckled lightly at that and told him he could take off the blindfold as long as he didn't use his eye flash lights, then Freddy counted out loud "1…2…3" and at that moment Mat pressed play on his iPod that was plugged into speakers, Freddy turned on the lights and all three of them yelled surprise.

Clyde jumped at all these things happening at once, a wide smile was plastered on his face and on a banner there was a sign that read "Happy birthday Clyde, you crazy bunny" it looked like it was hand written by the three of them, he was so happy and thought he was going to cry but held it back, they all hugged him and then went and sat down at one of the tables that all the food and brightly colored boxes were sitting, Clyde followed curiously and sat down as well "you guys did all this for me" Clyde asked in amazement that his three friends he had only just met went through all the trouble of doing this just for him. He smiled when he saw a large black olive pizza and a cake with "happy birthday Clyde" as well as a poorly drawn icing version of himself.

He laughed and grabbed a few slices of the pizza and the hugged Freddy, Mat and Jeremy. They all ate and had a good time until Mat quickly stood up and grabbed a present off the table handing it to Clyde, he opened it and his eyes widened, Mat smiled as Clyde pulled out a guitar pick that was light blue and had Clyde written on it. He smiled and then hugged Mat "when did you have time to get this" the bunny asked excitedly "well when I asked you what instrument you played I was trying to figure out what to get you and I messaged my friend who was an artist to start making a guitar pick that said Clyde on it, later on when that little girl asked your favorite color I got a text asking what color it should be so It kind of worked out, and then I ran and picked it up, then I came back to help set all of this up.

Clyde loved it and was shocked when he saw Jeremy go pick up another box for him, he handed him it "now I don't know if your gonna like everything in here but today I got one main thing and then a second little thing just to see if you would like, he opened the box and found a microphone stand and a microphone similar to Freddy's and a lot of paint made to be used on metal.

He pulled out the microphone and its stand and looked confused "it's for the parts of the songs and songs you sing so you don't have to share one" Jeremy stated happily "and the paint is so we can give you a bit of a makeover, I asked the owner if I could add some details to make you look a lot cooler and he was fine with it , Clyde gave him a funny look at that statement "how could i possibly look cooler" he said in a joking and confident manner. After having both thing explained he seemed really happy with the gifts but wasn't done yet.

Freddy handed him the last box and Smiled, it was really big and seemed like it would way a lot to humans but the animatronic could handle it carrying it, he opened it and smiled, it was what looked to be a box for a couch "what are we gonna do with this" the rabbit asked confused and excited. "Well you see we can sleep or just relax on that thing, according to these two it's really comfortable and we can put it backstage" Clyde smiled and set it down by the door and then sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the party, "well I think it's time for me to go, its getting pretty late and I don't want my big sis worrying about me" Mat said seeming sad but still in a good mood.

Mat got escorted to the front door by Jeremy who watched and made sure he got home safe then locked the door behind him and returned to the party room "so do you guys wanna go build that couch" the two animatronics nodded and picked up the box they carried it backstage and opened it there were a lot of parts and doohickeys that the three didn't know what to do with so the whole process was Freddy reading the instruction manual and the other two trying to figure out what he meant, but it got done eventually.

All three of them laid on the couch immediately after they finished it cause they were so exhausted, Freddy and Clyde both teased Jeremy that he shouldn't be sleeping on the job but he just ignored them, eventually he got up tho and made his way to his office to check the cameras and spy on the animatronics to see what they would talk about when he leaves, but of course he said it was for other reasons like he had to do some stuff paper work and high school homework. The two got up and looked around the backstage, trying to figure where they would put the couch, they built it but never thought of wear it was gonna go.

They eventually decided in the back corner would be the best place so they slid it over there and laid back down, Freddy being the first to sit and Clyde following his lead, they laid so that their heads were next to each other but their bodies went on the two different parts of the couch that went in different directions, they just talked for what seemed like forever but was only an hour, Freddy laughed and whispered to Clyde "see that blinking red light on the lop corner of the camera, when that's on it means that that camera is active and that he's watching us" Clyde looked up at the ceiling and laughed "so Freddy truth or dare" Freddy instantly new what Clyde was thinking and love the idea.

"dare, I'm feeling adventuress" I dare you to sing an awful song into your microphone, but you have to turn it up loud enough for Jeremy to hear it" Freddy snickered and got up he went to sing into the microphone and saw that the camera light changed from back stage to the main stage, as if Jeremy was trying to watch him.

Freddy nodded his head to signal Clyde but made it look like he was preparing to sing, Clyde slowly got up and went to the nearest air vent and crawled in side while Freddy started to sing never gonna give you up by rick Ashley in the lowest voice he could do. As Freddy continued singing into the microphone making Jeremy hysterically laugh Clyde snuck into his office and went behind him "he grabbed him and started yelling random words trying to scare him and it worked, he yelled like a little girl and Clyde burst into laughter and fell to the ground, Freddy came into the room moment later "and that's what you get for spying on us".

Clyde stood up and stopped himself from laughing long enough to high five Freddy. Jeremy looked at them angrily but eventually found it hilarious as well and laughed with them about it, he sat back down and started to actually do his homework and the two animatronics returned backstage. Clyde and Freddy laid back down, Clyde laid there sleepily thinking to himself before closing his eye saying out loud "hey Fred, today has been the best day of my life" Freddy lightly hit him and laughed "it's also the first day of your life, so I assume it would have to be" they both chuckled at his statement and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi so this is kind of a little note for you guys. First off I would love to thank you for taking the time to read my story, I'm sure you can all tell by the formatting of the story that I'm still kind new to the whole writing thing and plan on improving my skills, i also would like to thank Koili for inspiring me to start writing also shout out to her for being the one that came up with the idea of calling Toy Bonnie Clyde, i kinda stole that from her because I liked it allot and didn't want to refer to him as bonbon or TB the whole story cause i don't like the sound of those names. Also feed back is always welcome and i would love it if you guys could give me more ideas for this story or ideas for more stuff to right because i do really enjoying writing and i think it would be great to start getting a community involved with my story's, so feel free to give feed back and PM if you have any ideas or just wanna chat **


End file.
